Even the best plans evil plans fail
by The-Foolish-Slave
Summary: Lilly Potter has a trump card against what she thought was the dark side of magic. Her youngest sister Violet was kept out of Great Brittan's Magical community. Violet Evans young,smart and tired of lies. Harry grows up in her custody, with Love,and truth


Everyone knows that most pure blood families have some creature blood in there line. Although no one knows the specifics of what kind of creatures, except the family itself, it still remains true. The Malfoy line is known for its good looks and power. The Potter line is known for its Neutral place in wars and politics and its power. Few know that Incubi blood run through both families' veins. There is a large difference between the two families. The Potter's were more prone to produce submissive male offspring, and the Malfoy's were known to produce dominant male offspring. If either family had gotten to know the other, they could have saved generations of heart ache for the members who had creature blood but they did not.

Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as lord Volamort was a very happy man when he found out the potters had incubi blood. He could use this. He sent out a missive to the family head asking for James Potters hand in Marriage. It was declined. Enraged at being denied what he wanted he started killing off the family member by member, until James, his wife, and there infant child was left.

Desperate James changed his families standing from Neutral to Light born as a dominant he had the will to fight, and he did. His family was safe under the fedelus charm, and Peter would never tell. So they thought on Halloween night The Dark Lord stormed the house killing Peter, after all if he can turn on friends who knows about him, James, and stormed after Lily and little Harry.

Lily was not the first mother to plead for her life for her son, but she was the first to set blood wards along the walls and floor of the house very specific ones. As a Charms, and Potions mistress she fixed this to where if she was attacked with the Killing curse, in place of her son, her sacrifice would protect him. The room would hold her soul for one hour; several charms would transfigure and revive her body onto that of a common house cat. It would also keep her mind, magic, and memories, her soul would then be pressed into her new body. She begged for her son to be spared, as she activated the wards and spells. Sure enough he cast the curse. Then he tried it on Harry The Dark Lord was no more. Harry slept peacefully nothing but a scar to show for all that had happened. Lilly awoke as a cat and watched Dumbledore pass her child off to Hagrid. She jumped into the cargo holder on Sirius's bike. As they flew through the sky she mourned her husband, and contemplated her mentor's words.

_Albus Dumbledore picked up the sleeping infant and handed him to Hagrid in a transfigured basket. "Harry has survived the killing curse. The prophecy has partially come to pass; we need him in the future. Take him to this address. We need him safe and dumb to our word. As the defeater of The Dark Lord he would be spoilt by a wizarding family…"_

Her fur bristled; he wanted her baby as a tool! James had already confirmed that Harry was a submissive. That would break him. She watched the clouds change into a neat trimmed subdivision. "_NO!" _ She screamed in her mind. Dumbledore was sending her baby to her half sister Petunia? Who he knew hated magic, and would sooner abuse Harry, than care for him! No. Harry needed to go to Violet, even if she was a bit young. Violet was a trump card for Lily, at 18 she had already moved to a different country, and had a stable life. Violet was also never registered as a magical child, and as soon as she could Lily had made her sisters magical signature untraceable, and unknown and taught her all she knew plus more. She would care for her baby. Now how to contact her….

In a small unplotable house in TN

Hot water and strawberry shampoo doesn't get better. The dawn was soft through the window of the bathroom. Reaching for the body wash I hummed a song by Lily Allen. The smell of Old Spice is a good clean smell. The two-way mirror I kept in the shower was flashing Black. What is Reven calling at this time for? I poked it with a String of Magic. "Talk to me Babe." I grabbed the conditioner and started scrubbing into my scalp. "Lily was attacked by The Dark Lord! He is gone. She and James are dead!" I stilled, and looked up. The normally frigid face of my ex-lover was red and tears streaked. "Where is Harry?!" "With your half sister Petunia." I slumped to the shower floor, Lily Dead, James dead, Harry, with Petunia, Dead, DEAD, DEAD! "Oh god, he has been left him with that resentful SQIB!" "Yes. You need to get him the monitoring charms I have are sending me negative results. You need to hurry; you can apperate to my place." He placed a hand on the mirror, "I know this is a lot, and we ended but I care for you, and your nephew needs you. Do it for Lily if no one else." I ended the connection with a shaky hand. _Harry is with Tuney? Not anymore. _

"Ann!" a small pop outside the shower door and I knew that the house elf was there. "Ann, I need you and Boe to pack two weeks of clothing, and get my Gringots key. NOW!" "Yes mistress" She was gone. Stepping out of the shower I used a few quick charms to get my hair dry and styled. "Accacio Travel clothes." The outfit rammed into my hand. I quickly pulled it on, and walked to the bed room. My bags were packed and Ann was dressed in her best little dress. I looked myself over in the mirror. White sneakers peaked out from under olive cargo pants. A thick black studded belt held them to my hips the white wife beater and bra stood out brightly under my black mesh top, my hair was pulled into a braid that hung to my waist. I shrunk all of the bags that Ann and Boe had packed and put them in a pocket.

"Boe. I need you to keep the house clean and keep all the mail that comes organized. I also need you to set up a nursery for a toddler. Can you do that for me?" I watched his eyes get huge and misty. "A nursery mistress?" "Yes, Boe. You were a nanny elf right? Did you like that Job?" He nodded quickly his ears flapping against his head. "Yes mistress, me misses caring for little misters and missus." "That's good because we are having a little mister here soon." His eyes got wide and happy. "Boe looks forward to it." I hugged him good bye "Ann and I will be gone a while and making a stop in Diagon Ally, and Knock turn Ally. I will be buying two more house elves, to help around the house, and with Harry. If you want something get your money purse and make a list." "Yes mistress." He Jolted down a list and handed me his bag. Ann and he said good bye. House elves are so cute. "Alright, now come on Ann." I picked the elf up and apperated to the international floo ports.

"Where too miss?" "London, England." "3 Galleons miss." Paying I stepped into the floo and waited. God I hate floo travel.

I got to London in one piece thank god. Ann was shaking like a leaf, and her dress was stained with Soot. She started tearing; I hugged her to me as we walked into the crowds. "Hey, Ann, calm down for me okay? You can't take the nausea potion if you are shaking like that can you? That's a good girl. Calm for me, that a girl. Here you go." I gave her the house elf sized portion of nausea potion, and spelled away the soot from both our cloths. Several loud gasp was heard from the crowd and many whispers were started. "She freed her elf!" "She treats it like a person." "I would never…" "Must be a mud blood" Tears were gathering in Ann's eyes. Such harsh insults, at least at home she doesn't have to hear that. I just let the little creature cling to me. I had forgotten how prejudice Wizarding England was. "We are apperating now."

I landed in Revens Study, he was there waiting. "Violet!" We hugged, and both cried. When we both settled down enough to talk he filled me in on what his charms had said. Harry was hungry, and had had a dirty diaper on for two days. He was cold. "Fuck." Not caring that I left Ann behind, or that I apperated right into Tuneys Living room I had seen it once done in nasty flowered patterns.

"PETUNIA DURSLEY! WHERE IS OUR NEFEW HARRY JAMES POTTER?!" I bellowed from in front of the TV. Her whale of a husband was not home thank god. "Violet?" She came down stairs holding a plump blond baby to her chest. "I was wondering when you would get here for the little freak, stay put and I will get him. Take that damn cat with you. It has destroyed my flowerbeds." She came back with a basket, and a small coin bag. "Vernon wanted to keep the coins, but I want none of that in my home. Tell that dumble whatever that we want nothing to do with him or your world. GO!" Pulling harry out of the basket, and shrinking it I looked at my eldest sister. Her long features were sallow and she was thinner then usual. "I will put a ward around your home that won't let anything magical, or anyone with Magic through alright Tuney?" A sharp nod as she left the room was all I got. As I stepped outside and made the ward a cat ran to my feet and jumped to my shoulder. "Lilly?" her animangus form was a calico house cat. This was a calico house cat. "Lilly?" "Meow." With as shaky voice I said "I am apperating us, please do hang on." Back in Revens study I handed him harry, and said. "Lilly is Alive…." And promptly fainted.


End file.
